Hetalia OTP Drabbles
by NDCellist
Summary: Me writing medium length drabbles about my OTPs from Hetalia. I'm open to any OTPs. If you want me to write one for you, with dedication, then simple put it in a review/comment or message me. Or if you want a specific kind of prompt then don't hesitate to ask either.
1. List of Ships

OTP list in no particular order (this will be updated as I go along)

**Germany x Italy (GerIta) DONE!**

Russia x China (RoChu)

America x England (USUK)

Japan x Greece (GiriPan)

Spain x Romano (Spamano)

Prussia x Canada (PruCan)

Prussia x Hungary (PruHun)

Canada x Egypt

Vietnam x Thailand (VietThai)

Hong Kong x Iceland (HongIce)

Denmark x Norway (DenNor)

Sweden x Finland (SuFin)

America x Belarus (AmeBela)

Hong Kong x Taiwan (HongTai)

Vietnam x Hong Kong (HongViet)

China x Japan (ChuPan)

Vietnam x China (VietChu)

England x Vietnam (EngViet)

France x Jeanne d'Arc

Vietnam x Australia

France x England (FrUk)

Spain x Vietnam (SpaViet)

Austria x Hungary (AusHun)

Latvia x Monaco (prompt: Secret Admirer) (for Ayumi Kudou)

Finland x Romania (note: Romania tops) (for Tori Renee Carriedo Vargas)


	2. GerIta: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Hetalia otherwise... all my OTPs would be canon.

* * *

Prompt: Beginnings

Ship: Germany x Italy (GerIta)

Since today was a free day for Ludwig, he decided to clean up his home. After eating a breakfast of wurst and eggs, he went for a short jog around his neighborhood. He knew that Japan was busy today and that Feliciano was visiting friends until tomorrow. Thinking of the little Italian, Ludwig felt a smile grow on his face. Sure he wasn't a huge fan of pasta and he disliked how lazy Italy could be but the overall innocence of his dear friend made Ludwig happy. He knew for a fact that if anyone but Feli ever called him, "Luddy" that he punch the living Hölle out of them. Sure he told Italy that he disliked the name in the beginning but now it was a wonderful thing to here from Feliciano.

Finished with his jog, Ludwig took a quick shower and changed into old shorts and an old shirt. First was the cluttered basement that had been Gilbert's territory for a long time. Ludwig decided that sorting all the junk was his first priority. While he cleaned he found rusty swords, old flags, old clothes from different periods of his life as a nation, and even an original Gutenberg Bible. But underneath all of this stuff he found an old and worn push broom. It had definitely seen better days. With a quick glance he noticed that it was quite small as if made for a child.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open and then close. "Luddy! I'm back from visiting fratello and Spagna. I also stopped by big brother France's home and he gave me some French sweets and cakes. I know you don't really like them Luddy but they are so pretty and taste so delizioso, that I had to bring them home for you to try! Luddy? Where are you?"

With a slight sigh, Ludwig called to Feliciano, "I'm down in the basement. Just put them on the kitchen table, I'll be right up." While still holding the small push broom, he quickly walked upstairs and practically ran into Italy in the hallway. "Verdamnt, watch where you are going Feliciano. You are going to get seriously injured one of these days because you don't pay enough attention."

"I'm sorry Luddy, I just was excited to see you." Feliciano said with a smile. Looking down he noticed the object in Germany's hand and his smile dropped off his face only to be replaced with a sad look. With a whisper, "Non può essere. Non è possibile. Ho dato a Santo Roma. Lui è andato, quindi dovrebbe essere sparito." Feliciano kept repeating his words and shook his head slowly while tears slowly gathered in his eyes. Backing away from Ludwig slowly as if in fear, he eventually hit the wall behind him and just sat on the ground crying softly.

Ludwig was confused at the little Italian's actions. He didn't know what was wrong and despite spending a lot of time with Italy, he hadn't picked up much Italian. Walking slowly towards Italy, he said in a soft and gentle tone, "Italy! Feliciano... what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?" He kept walking until he practically touched the younger nation and then he crouched down to be the same height as the crying nation.

Italy spoke up in a slightly angry tone of voice, "Dove hai preso quella scopa? Where did you get that broom? WHERE?"

Ludwig was still confused and answered slowly, "I found it while cleaning up my basement. I have no clue where it's from or why it was there. What's wrong, Feli? "

"I gave that broom to someone I loved dearly before he left. It was a promise that he would return to me. But he died. I don't understand why you have it though. It should be lost somewhere, long forgotten." Feliciano said with his arms wrapped around his knees that were curled up into his chest. "You look a lot like him too Luddy. White blonde hair and eyes as piercing blue as the sky on a clear sunny day."

Looking at Italy cry in actual sadness for the first time, Ludwig was reminded of a little girl in his dreams that cried and who always asked him to come back. She always gave a promise of sweets for him when he returned. With a sudden shock, Germany realized that the girl looked like what could have been a younger Feliciano. "Feliciano, did you ever wear girl's clothing when you were living with Austria and Hungary?"

Shocked at the question, Feli answered, "Yes. But how did you know about that? I never told anyone and Miss Hungary promised not to tell either."

"I-It's because I-I always have this d-dream of a lit-little girl in a dress crying. S-She always tells me not to l-leave but I do. She m-makes me promise to r-return to her and I do. She looks a l-lot like y-you Feli." Ludwig answers in a nervous tone.

With a gasp, Feliciano speaks up, "I told Holy Rome those things before he went off to fight in the war that killed him. No one knew about that either. It was just Holy Rome and I. Luddy, how could you... unless you knew Holy Rome?"

Hearing Italy say Holy Rome, made Germany slowly start to remember how he was once the Holy Roman Empire but he had been mortally wounded by France. He was then found by Gilbert, who took care of him and became his older brother. Grabbing Feliciano's face in both of his hands, he pulled the delicate face still stained with tears towards him and said "Ever since the 900s, I've always loved you. My Chibitalia, my Italy, my Feliciano."

And with that he kissed Feliciano softly on the mouth and immediately Feli kissed back. They kept kissing for awhile til they had to breathe.

"My Holy Roman Empire, my Germany, my Ludwig."

"Ich liebe dich, Feli."

"Ti amo, Luddy."

* * *

Translations

Hölle: Hell (German)

Fratello: Brother (Italian)

Spagna: Spain (Italian)

Verdamt: Damn (German)

Non può essere. Non è possibile. Ho dato a Santo Roma. Lui è andato, quindi dovrebbe essere sparito: It cannot be. It is not possible. I gave it to Holy Rome. He is gone, so it should be gone. (Italian)

Dove hai preso quella scopa?: Where did you get that broom? (Italian)

Ich liebe dich: I love you (German)

Ti amo: I love you (Italian)

* * *

Please don't forget to review and comment, maybe even favorite. I will try my hardest to update these every Saturday. Don't forget to also leave me other ships you want to see, prompts you would like for a ship or something in the like.

BYE!


End file.
